She's mine, you idiot!
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: One year later, Fairy Tail is back. But where were Gajeel and Levy all this time? (Major spoilers! Do not read if you haven't read chapter 416) GaLe oneshot everybody! Enjoy :)


It had already been one year since Master Makarov decided to disband Fairy Tail. Each member had gone in their own way. But one thing still remained. Their insignia. Even though there was no more Fairy Tail guild, their insignias didn't disappear. This, reminded them of all the precious memories they had gained over the years.

This is when, the Master's grandson, Laxus, decided to bring his guild back to life. After receiving permission from Makarov and his blessing, he sent a message to all members.

It was the day of the fantasia parade that Laxus chose as the day of the rebirth of Fairy Tail. That morning, almost every member was gathered in front of the guild. Laxus didn't want to open the gates until every last one was there. Everyone was chatting about their adventures the last year. Each one with a different story. Natsu and Happy were bragging about how strong they got. Lucy was chatting with Mira and Cana about her recently finished book. Elfman was found once again arguing with Evergreen (even though they were now engaged, but they didn't want anyone to know yet).

Suddenly, in a long distance, they noticed a figure walking towards the guild. They immediately recognized the tall, muscular man with the black mane. It was not other but Gajeel. Wendy shouted 'Gajeel-san' waving at him. He was wearing his normal clothes (old habits die hard) and had his usual smirk on his face. The only thing different on him was a pouch tied from his shoulder to his waist.

As soon as he got close enough, Natsu ran towards him at full speed and went for a flaming kick. Gajeel closed his eyes and his smirk converted to a grin. He moved his one arm under the pouch and with the other he stopped Natsu's kick. Natsu feel on the ground and was thinking 'How could he stop my attack using only one hand?' He then got up.

"How were you able to do that? That should have sent you te-" Natsu was interrupted by Gajeel's large hand on his face.

"Be quiet!" He said with low but serious voice. "You're going to wake her up."

"Her?" Natsu said leaning forward to the up side of the pouch.

"Gajeel, you stole a baby?" Natsu jumped back.

"She's mine, flame brain!" Gajeel moved his fist forward, towards Natsu.

"Yours? Baby? What?" Lucy froze.

"Congratulations, Gajeel" Mira said with a big smile moving close to the baby. "She is so pretty!"

"Thanks…" Gajeel blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What is her name Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked.

"Um, Jinora."

The baby opened her eyes in response to her name. She had 'The most beautiful eyes in the whole world', or that's how Gajeel described them. Two big hazel orbs, that matched perfectly with her dark dark dark blue hair and her pink, from sleep, cheeks.

"She is the spitting image of you, Gajeel." Cana commented. "Apart from the eyes, which, by the way, look oddly familiar."

Gajeel moved his hand onto his daughter, who grabbed one of his fingers and started chewing it.

"She has her mother's eyes." He said with a soft voice.

"But who is the mother, Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel let out a sigh and said "You were going to find out sooner or later so…Shrimp come out."

Everyone looked at the figure that started to show behind Gajeel's back. How could no one notice there was a person behind him all this time? She was so small, she was…

"LEVY?!" Everyone shouted surprised.

"Hello everyone." She said shyly.

Many jaws dropped that moment. Jet and Droy fainted. Evergreen set an angry look on Elfman that had the meaning 'Where is my baby?'. Mira was smiling in happiness and Cana proposed a toast.

"Levy-Chan, y-you had a baby with Gajeel?" Lucy got close to levy and grabbed her hands. As soon as she did that, she noticed a ring on her finger. "And you're married too?"

"Sorry for not telling anyone. We just wanted to keep it a secret." Levy said looking at Gajeel.

"We just couldn't handle all of you messing around with our plans-ouch!" Gajeel reacted to Levy pinching him.

"You could at least tell me how it all happened." Lucy said.

"Of course. I'll come by your house later." Levy answered with a smile.

After that, Laxus decided to open the gates of Fairy Tail again after so long. A big celebration followed that lasted all day. At dusk Levy decided to go with Lucy to her house and share their stories with each other.

"So, what did you do the last year?" Levy said, sipping from her tea.

"Nothing really. The only exciting thing is that I finally finished my book."

"Lu-Chan! This is amazing! I hope you kept your promise." Levy said.

"Yeah yeah. You will be the one to read it first. But that's not important. Tell me about Gajeel." Lucy moved her chair closer to Levy's.

"Well it all started one year ago. The day the guild was disbanded."

Flashback.

Everyone was leaving the guild (or what was left of it). Gajeel and Levy where the last ones there. Levy stood and started walking away. "I guess this is goodbye." She said with teary eyes.

"Where are you gonna go?" Gajeel asked with a gruff voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"And are you going to leave me here? I thought you promised to never-"

"Leave your side" She continued. "I know, I remember".

"Yet you still turn your back to me."

"You think I want this Gajeel? I have nowhere to go. No house. No family. No one." She shouted.

Gajeel got close to her, swallowed his pride and asked "You can stay with me and Lily."

"Why do you bother with me?" she cried looking at the ground the whole time, not having the strength to look him in the eyes.

"Because I care about you. I realized something the last couple of days. And I never want to lose it."

Levy's eyes opened wide after hearing his words. 'He…cares for me? I wish I had the courage to say it back' she thought.

"Why did you kiss me when we were underwater?" He said with a serious voice.

"I…didn't. I was just giving you some air" Her voice was trembling.

"Then you DID kiss me!"

"What?" She looked in his eyes.

"You had the idea that I thought you used that magic for that air, didn't you? But I wasn't completely unconscious. I felt everything."

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because, since this is goodbye, I need to take back what you stole from me." He said playfully. She couldn't believe he was teasing her at a moment like this.

"Stole from y-" At that moment she was silenced by Gajeel's lips. She was shocked but that didn't last for long. She quickly shut her eyes closed and responded to the kiss. She put her hands on his chest, holding his shirt like her life depended on it and stood on her tiptoes. Gajeel smiled into the kiss and put his hands on her waist, pulling her as close as he could. They pulled away shortly after. Gajeel put his hands on the back of his head and started walking away. (Of course that smirk never left his face)

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Now that I got back the kiss that you stole from me, it is time to go." He answered over his shoulder.

"Does your proposition still stand?" She blushed.

"Gihi, of course Shrimp. It will always will."

She ran and landed on his chest. She hugged him so tight and cried all her feeling out on his chest. "I love you Gajeel." She mumbled. For a normal person, it would be impossible to understand what she just said. But not for a dragon slayer. He smiled and put his hands on her back, holding her tight. He then buried his face in her hair and responded "I love you too Shorty. So, so much."

End of flashback.

"That's it I guess. We went to his house after that. The next day we went to the dorms to pick up my stuff and moved them to his house, which he started calling 'our' house for some reason." Levy finished her story.

"Levy-Chan this is so romantic! Who would have thought? But tell me more. Why did you left Magnolia? How did he propose? Tell me everything."

"Well, we left for vacation, but then we decided to visit all Fiore. We had to walk of course, due to a certain dragon slayer problem. We went everywhere. A couple of months later, he was practicing with Lily to propose to me. But neither of them realized I was standing on the door, hearing everything. As soon as he asked the words in rehearsal, I answered 'Yes', startling them both." Levy seemed so happy describing her experiences with Gajeel that her eyes tear up a little.

"Levy this is all so wonderful! I'm so happy for you. And look at that little angel." Lucy said leaning towards the baby in Levy's arms. "She's so beautiful. Is he a good father?"

Suddenly, a very familiar voice shouted from down the window.

"Oi Shrimp! It is time to feed the baby. Don't let her starve or anything. She needs to become big and strong like her daddy."

"The best." Levy answered to Lucy's question with a big smile on her face.


End file.
